The Anniversary
by Detective-Inspector-Me
Summary: Jane and Lisbon have been together for a year. They both looked forward to it as a calm in the CBI storm, but Red John has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

The Anniversairy

Jane's POV

One year. A whole year since I started dating Teresa Lisbon. Why did I wait so long? I know it was because of Red John, I'm still scared he'll take her away from me, but I know she's strong enough to protect herself. It won't happen, she's mine.

These were just some of the thoughts going through my head as I drove home. I often had dreams that Lisbon was taken, but every time, I'd wake up with her beside me and know everything was ok. I pulled into the parking lot of our apartment block and jumped out, lifting the pizza box of the back seat. I locked the car, and headed up the steps towards our room.

The door was slightly open, but I didn't think anything of it because it was a warm day and our air conditioner was broken, we needed ventilation somehow. I stepped in and set the pizza box on the table. As I straightened again and undid the first button on my waistcoat, something hit me on the back of the head and I passed out.

Lisbons POV

I'd had to work late every night this week. This new case was stressing me out, and because it involved an abusive father I was determine to do the family justice. Luckily, the wonderful Jane knows this case is important and has let me work late without complaining. On one condition (as always) I had to be home for pizza at 7:00 tonight. It was now 6:34. Oops, I knew I wouldn't quite make it, but if I left now, I'd be close enough.

I turned off the lights and locked up. The drive home was spent by fantasising over the food I was going to be eating in a matter of minutes. I couldn't eat at work with this stupid case, when I was in the building, the thought of food made me nauseas, but the second I was in the car it was a very different story.

When I arrived back at the apartment I hurried up the stairs and into the room. The smell of pizza hit me when I opened the door, I called for Jane as I took of my coat… there was no answer, odd. I hung my coat on the back of the door and went to take off my boots when I saw it. On the table by the pizza was a small piece of folded paper which had a small red smiley face on it. I hurried to the table and unfolded it.

'I've got him. Be at the old warehouse by 8.' I knew where he meant, he meant where we'd found his last victims, but I was now really wishing I'd left when I should have, I had a mere 10 minutes to do at least a 20 minute drive. I was going to have to drive at Jane's speed not my own. He needed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisbons POV

When I arrived at the warehouse, I was met by a man entirely in black. The fact I saw his face lead me to believe that I wasn't coming out of this one. He took my cuffs and bound my hands behind my back. Then, kicked me at the back of my knee, causing me to stumble forwards slightly. He laughed and pushed me along the side of the warehouse, further away from the road.

Eventually, I was thrown into one of the many doors. The building was being converted into a school and that's how the victims were found here. Due to this, there were now interior walls cutting off room-sized spaces and so it would take hours for anyone to find us and the echo would make it impossible to tell where we were.

When the door closed behind me, the light was flicked on in this room and I saw Jane, chained in the far corner his hands cuffed and his body tied to the wall. I hurried across the room and sat beside him. I called his name as loud as I dared… until I heard it. It was at this moment I realised we weren't alone. I snapped my head around to the figure sitting in the only dark corner of the room. Here there was a chair with a silhouette on it. A man's silhouette.

'He can't hear you.' The figure said, pointing out the obvious.

'What did you do to him?' I asked, my tone sharp and slightly threatening, it was the same tone I used when questioning suspects.

'Oh, nothing. He's just out of it from when I hit him over the back of the head. I haven't drugged him if that's what you're thinking, what kind of a serial killer do you think I am?' His voice had a little too much lilt for my liking and his tone made everything he said sound patronising.

'To be honest, the only thing I don't expect from you is kindness, drugging seems completely logical.'

At this, Jane let out a moan and I turned my attention back to him. 'Lisbon?' he questioned, as his eyes adjusted to the dim room. In an instant he seemed to remember everything and figure out where he was, he sat up a little straighter 'Lisbon! What are you doing here?' he asked, panic in his voice.

'I heard you needed my help.' I stated simply.

'So you came after me and managed to get yourself tied up in a dark room. Seems to be going swimmingly.' He said, trying to lighten the mood with sarcasm.

'Well,' the figure said standing from his chair as Jane and I both snapped our heads round to him, 'I think that's enough for tonight, we have a long day tomorrow… no, my apologies, _I _have a long day tomorrow, you on the other hand, have an incredibly short one.' The man laughed at his own joke and left the room, the beam of light from the door causing both Jane and I to squint, so neither of us saw this mans face.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisbons POV

'Jane,' I sighed once the figure was gone, and moved even closer so that we were as close to an embrace as was humanly possible whilst wearing handcuffs.

'Hey Lisbon.' He replied, leaning down slightly so that his head was resting on top of mine in as comforting a way as he could muster.

'So,' I began, 'you think we're gonna die tomorrow?' I asked in a light-hearted tone, but a crack in my voice gave away my fear.

'Yea' Jane replied, 'I do.'

'Jane,' I began, 'I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I love you… Patrick. I've loved you since that first time you walked into my office.'

'I love you too Teresa. I promise, I won't let him hurt you.' Jane must still have been suffering from his concussion as his words were slurring. I maneuverer my head so I could face him, and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. HE returned the gesture and I had to pull away when tears started to flood my eyes.

We adjusted ourselves and found the most comfortable way to sleep. I rested my head on his stretched legs, while he leaned against the wall.

Tomorrow was going to be a hard day.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane's POV

The following morning I was woken by a beam of light entering the room and the movement of Lisbon's head on my knee. The door was open and Red John was back.

'How did we sleep?' he asked brightly, but in a sadistic way.

'Brilliantly actually, thank you for asking.' Jane replied, not wanting Red John to ever win at anything, especially banter… that was his forte.

'Excellent,' well Teresa it's been wonderful having you here, but I'm afraid you're being moved, you see, I'm killing you one at a time, so the other can listen to the pain I inflict. Sounds fun doesn't it!' I felt Lisbon being lifted from beside me and I called for her. She replied, a slight hysteria in her voice.

'Teresa, I love you!' I called, now hearing the worry in my own voice.

'I love you too Patrick.' I could hear her tears as she hiccupped and coughed through the fear.

Then I was alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Lisbon's POV

I was pulled through the door and back into the sunlight. It burned my eyes, but I tried my hardest to adjust. I was walking further down the warehouse, but only a few doors down. I was once again thrown into the room and a moment later Red John came in.

'Well Teresa, you certainly have drawn the short straw. You see, I've tortured Patrick for years and, quite frankly, it's gotten rather boring. You on the other hand… are fresh meat. You're going to listen as I kill him, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Enjoy!' his voice was light and cheery and meant his words gave Lisbon an even worse churning in her stomach. She couldn't do this. She couldn't listen to Jane be _murdered. _

But then it happened. She heard Red John's voice, followed by a scream and a terrible sawing sound. Bones snapped and cries of agony echoed round Lisbon's skull long after the real sounds subsided. She felt the tears harden on her face, but the sobs kept coming. She was now curled in the foetal position with one hand over her left ear, and her right ear pressed tightly to the floor. She couldn't listen anymore.

She waited for Red John to come back. She wanted him to kill her. Without Jane, she wasn't going to function. She wanted to die. She looked forward to it.

What seemed like years later the door opened and a beam of light hit Lisbon, she removed her hands from her ear, but didn't open her eyes.

'Boss?' she heard Rigsby's voice and her eyes sprung open, 'boss!' he called again as he cleared the room and then rushed to her side.

'Rigsby, how did you find me?' Lisbon choked.

'We got an emergency call, saying you and Jane had been taken. Where is Jane?' Rigsby said, scanning the room with his flashlight.

'He's a few doors down, Red John he-' Lisbon never said the word, but she knew Rigsby understood as he came closer and placed a hand on her back.

'Come on,' he said gently, 'let's get you out of those cuffs.' He began fiddling with the lock on my cuffs and, eventually, they sprung open.

A few seconds later, Cho came round the door and his face showed surprise (I didn't even know he could show emotion.)

'Boss, you're alive!' Cho exclaimed, and now I was the one giving him a puzzled look.

'Of course I'm alive? Why wouldn't I be?' I asked, a little more sharply than I'd intended.

'Jane said you were dead!' I looked at Rigsby and a light bulb went off in my head, I stood from the floor and ran to the door shoving Cho out of the way.

'Jane!' I called, as I made my way back to his room, there was no one there, 'Jane!' I called again into the darkness.

'Lisbon!' I voice called from a distance and I turned back into the alley behind me. I stared down to the room and saw the most gorgeous thing imaginable. I ran down towards him, he did the same.

When we finally met I jumped into his arms and closed my legs around his hips while he supported my back.

'I thought you were dead.' I mumbled as I buried my head in his hair.

'So did I.' Jane replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane's POV

'I hate how smart he is.' I said, as I pushed open the door to our apartment.

'I know you do.' Lisbon responded.

We both stopped as we looked at the table. A note with a smiley face was the only thing there. I saw Lisbon go for her gun, while I moved to the table and lifted the note.

'_Hello Patrick,_

_So, I'm sure by now you know that I manipulated your voices to sound like horrific screams and trick you both into believing the other was dead._

_I know, I'm so cruel right?_

_Well, this was my way of telling you I'm done, I'm hanging up my bludgeon and shovel and I'm going to live out a quiet life on the coast._

_Sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person, but that's just no fun._

_Goodbye Patrick.'_

I read the letter aloud and as I made my way down the page, I heard Lisbon replace her gun in its holster.

It was over. He was gone. She was mine.

**NOTE – You can vote on which story I write next from my profile or you can leave we a suggestion of a story you'd like to see in the reviews!**


End file.
